


Tomatoes

by charming1



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming1/pseuds/charming1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett helps Justin pick out new club clothes at Torso and lets his curiosity run wild. Set sometime during Season Two, Post-Pride but Pre-Fiddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Queer as Folk and its characters are the property of Cowlip and Showtime. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This was the very first piece of fanfic I ever wrote.

“Ooh, sweetie, this looks soooo good on you!” Emmett cooed to Justin, who was standing in front of a mirror in the changing room at Torso.

Justin, in a pair of tight, white pants and a long sleeved button-up silk shirt, looked at his reflection with an uncertain expression on his face. “Are you sure? I think it’s a little too… much. I mean, my ass looks great in these pants… hell, when doesn’t my ass look great?” he said with a snort. “But it’s a little too…  _Saturday Night Fever_.  I look like a blonde John Travolta.”

“Are you kidding? Travolta’s got nothing on you, honey. You look so good, even _I’d_ fuck you!” Emmett said, lightly swatting Justin on his ass. “Besides, this blue shirt brings out your eyes so beautifully, baby.” Emmett batted his own blue eyes at Justin.

Justin laughed and turned to look straight into the mirror. “I don’t know, Em. I just feel like Brian will laugh at me and make one of his usual sarcastic comments…”

“Oh my God… honey, he’ll be too busy ripping those pants off to say anything mean! But just remember, if he actually tears them, you can’t return them.”

Emmett couldn’t help but imagine Brian shucking Justin of the pants in question. Actually, he often couldn’t help but imagine Brian and Justin fucking like rabbits after a hot night of dancing at Babylon. One minute, Emmett would be in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Justin, each of them yelling to hear the other speak over the loud thumpa-thumpa, then the next, Brian would come up behind Justin, say something in his ear that only Justin could hear, and then it was “’Night Em, see ya later.” Without a backwards glance, Justin would be led out by Brian, where they would go back to the loft and do who knows what for who knows how long.

“Sweetie, you should at least buy the pants. You have so many cute tops that would look great with those pants. Why don’t you go back to the stall and try on those red pleather pants with the white shirt?”

“Mmm… alright. But I’m telling you Em, I’ll be more likely to buy these pants than the jezebel red ones.”

“Oh, go put them on, silly!” Emmett said with a laugh while Justin walked back to the changing stall and closed the door. While he waited for Justin to change, Emmett turned back to the mirror, looking at his reflection.

Emmett remembered when he first saw Brian, not long after he met Michael. Emmett was living with Godiva, and it was a few months before the hooker next door’s apartment caught on fire and before Godiva had to go into the AIDS hospice. Godiva had been good friends with Michael’s uncle Vic and mom Debbie. Godiva and Debbie both volunteered at the hospice and other GLBT-related charities around town.

Emmett and Godiva didn’t frequent any particular club on Liberty Avenue, instead they would hop from club-to-club, both always wearing a fabulous dress and wig. Godiva once told Emmett, “Sugar, it’s all about being seen. How can you be seen when you stick with only one scene, hmm?” When Godiva and Emmett would stop in at the diner, Babylon, or Woody’s, Emmett would say hi to Michael, as he knew he was Deb’s son, but he always kept his distance with Michael’s tall, sexy friend. There wasn’t a soul on Liberty Avenue who hadn’t heard of Brian Kinney. His huge cock and his fucks were things of legend.

After the apartment fire, Emmett was in desperate need of a place to stay. After Deb had heard about the fire, she told Emmett that Michael had an extra room in his apartment, and Michael was happy to let Emmett stay for a couple of weeks. Of course, a couple of weeks turned into a couple of years… but once Emmett moved in with Michael, he began to spend more time at Babylon and Woody’s with Michael. Emmett became fast friends with Michael’s friend Ted, but Emmett remained an acquaintance of Brian’s. He always had the feeling that if it hadn’t been for Michael, Brian probably wouldn’t give him the time of day, either to fuck or be friends with. Seeing the types of guys that Brian often dragged into the backroom of Babylon or left with, Emmett assumed that he wasn’t exactly Brian’s type. While it was well-known that Brian was a brutal top, he would usually turn down a nelly bottom like Emmett.

Justin’s voice brought Emmett back to the present. “Oh, hell no! No way, Em, nuh-huh.”

“What’s wrong, honey?” Emmett asked. “Can’t you get them on by yourself? Pleather can be a bitch to get on…”

“No, I can get them on, but….” Justin opened the door to the changing stall and walked out. “Fucking look at this!” He turned around, showing his perfect ass to Emmett. “My ass looks like two tomatoes!”

Emmett laughed. “Well, what’s wrong with that? Everyone will want to pinch your cheeks to see how ripe the produce is!”

Justin scoffed. “Uh, thanks, but my ass gets pinched enough as it is.” He abruptly turned to go back into the stall. “I’ll get the white ones, but that’s it,” he yelled through the door.

“Oh, alright,” Emmett said. He slowly started walking over to the stall. “Hey, Justin?”

“Yeah?” Justin yelled back.

“Can…. can I ask you something?” Emmett timidly asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Justin yelled back.

“Um…” Emmett began. “I have always wondered something… uh… about Brian…”

“What about Brian?” 

“Well….” Emmett looked around, making sure nobody else was in earshot. Luckily, business was slow at that time of day. “I was wondering… does Brian ever let you…” Emmett released a nervous giggle and leaned his head against the door. “…top him?”

Justin was quiet for several seconds. Emmett suddenly thought that he had crossed the line until Justin said, “Yeah, sometimes.”

Emmett gasped, “No! The Great God Kinney lets you… really?”

Justin laughed at Emmett’s surprised response. “Yeah, Em, we’ve been together for over a year. My ass needs a rest every once in a while.” Justin threw the red pants over the top of the stall door. “Why, you think Brian’s too much of a stud to stick his ass in the air?”

Emmett laughed while he put the pants back on the hanger, trying to imagine Brian on all fours and begging to be fucked. He really couldn’t. “Well, I’ve always thought of Brian as… too… well, you know. It takes a special kind of man to take a dick up the ass.  _W_ _e_ both know what I’m talking about.”

Justin replied, “Yeah, I know what you mean; we are a special bunch. But yeah, sometimes Brian gets in these moods… I don’t know, sometimes I just get this vibe from him, you know? He’ll look at me differently, or he’ll seem shy all of a sudden, but I always have to push him to roll him over or grab the lube to get him ready. He’s never out-right said, ‘Ooh, Sunshine, fuck me.’ But once I get started though, he fucking  _loves_  it!”

At that very moment, the bell over the front door rang. Emmett turned to greet the new customer and found Brian Kinney himself looking around the store. A second later, Justin opened the stall door wearing his own clothes. Emmett and Justin both looked at Brian, then at each other, and then began to laugh.

Brian turned to look at the boys and asked, “Hey, what are ya’ll bitches cackling about?”

Emmett regained his composure. “Oh... tomatoes.”


End file.
